Power connectors, by their functional nature, produce heat. Typical materials used in most existing connector housing designs are thermally insulative, and thus, hold in heat, allowing it to build up inside the connector. One approach for improving heat dissipation has been to core out the housing as much as possible to allow clearance around the contacts within the housing in hopes of improving convective heat transfer. However, stagnant air is a poor conductor of heat, and localized forced air is dependent on a customer's application.